Tego Leo
|actor = Tego Calderon |image = Tego Leo.png |AKA = |fullname =Tego Leo |born = |status = Alive |death = |deathreason = |residence = Rio de Janeiro |profession = Street Racer, Dominic Toretto's Crew |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = Unnamed Mother |loves = |friends = |partners = |otheractor = |appearances = | | | (mentioned)| }} |othermedia = }} '''Tego Leo' is a street racer from the Dominican Republic and the friend of Rico Santos. A supporting character in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise, Tego was a member of Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz's crew, driven by his desire to help his community out with his criminal activity. Tego and his friend, Rico, come to the aid of Dominic when he is framed by Hernan Reyes for the death of four agents, and help steal $100 million to start new lives. At the behest of Dominic, Tego and Rico aided in the rescue of Brian Marcos, the son of Elena Neves and Dominic, when he was kidnapped by , Cipher. Biography ''Los Bandoleros'' For reasons unspecified, Tego was sent to prison. While in prison, Tego laments the harmful influence of major corporations attempting to hold back alternate means of energy to provide to the public. Later that night, Tego is freed by Dominic Toretto and Rico Santos, the latter who cuts a hole in the prison fence. He and Rico reconnoiter at a local club where Dominic meets with their contact, Elvis, a politician who provides them a window of opportunity to hijack an oil tanker. ''Fast & Furious'' Tego and Rico participate in the oil tanker hijack, driving a modified Chevrolet R3500. After the first two tankers are stolen by Han Seoul-Oh and Cara Mirtha, Tego turns around into reverse gear and pulls up behind the tanker. Rico then grabs a hook and lays it down, connecting it to the tanker. When Letty is able to disconnect the oil tank from the truck, Tego and Rico are able to pull away and escape with the oil tank. Later, Leo and Santos are given each get an equal share of the money earned from the stolen fuel. Following the death of Fenix Calderon, Dominic is sentenced to prison with no possibility of parole. When Mia Toretto and Brian O'Conner plot to free him before he arrives at Lompoc Prison, they enlist the help of Tego and Rico. The two flank the prison transport in a modified Pontiac Trans-Am. ''Fast Five'' When Dominic and Brian escape to Rio de Janeiro, they are framed for murder by Hernan Reyes after they botch a car heist on a civilian train carrying four DEA agents. They assemble their team, Tego is recruited once again to be a part of the Rio heist alongside Rico Santos. As a pair they do much of the background work for the major heist at the police station, such as setting the explosives in the toilet cubicles and posing as repairmen, after which they hack into the CCTV so that Dom and his crew can see the inner-workings of the station and plan the heist. Tego, like the rest of the crew races the police car around the make-shift track but fails, like the others, to be undetected by the cameras. During the final chase they drive the garbage truck in which the safe containing Reyes' money with the dummy safe. Once they receive their share of the stolen money, both Tego and Rico visit a casino in Monaco where they play . Tego places all of his chips on red, whilst Rico places his on black. It's never revealed who wins and who loses.It's implied that the ball fell on green. ''Fast & Furious 6'' When Dominic and the others are reunited in London to apprehend Owen Shaw and find Letty, Brian asks about Tego and Rico. Han Seoul-Oh explained that the two were last seen hitting up the casinos of Monte Carlo. ''The Fate of the Furious'' Leo appears alongside Santos in New York City when helping Dom to save his son from Cipher. Cars Driven *''1989'' Chevrolet R3500 Crew Cab *''1978'' Pontiac Trans Am *''2009'' Nissan 370Z (Z34) Notes References Category:Characters Category:Toretto's crew Category:Street racers Category:Los Bandoleros Category:Los Bandoleros Characters Category:Fast & Furious Category:Fast & Furious Characters Category:Fast Five Category:Fast Five Characters Category:The Fate of the Furious Category:The Fate of the Furious Characters